Palace
by StarAlpha
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba are given a second chance of sorts.  After being shown their potential futures they make different choices. Inspired by Out of Oz.  100% Gelphie.
1. Curls

CURLS

"Your curls look...quite perfect today, your Goodness."

The unexpected compliment made Glinda stop in her tracks and glance over at Elphaba, who stood in the center of her spacious living quarters high within the palace. She wore a sleek black dress and had her green hands folded neatly in front of her. Something ghosted across her lips that made Glinda know she was teasing her, but only a bit.

The burden of governance was tiring and it had been a long day. She needed something to take the edge off.

She approached her Chief Sorceress in Residence and Munchkinland's Eminence-in-Waiting and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. Would you like to help me muss them up?"

For the very briefest of moments she could see Elphaba's cheeks reveal a quick flush of pink against the green. A quiver of excitement made its way from her stomach and blast its way through her veins. She quickly stepped out of her heels and kicked them aside, losing a couple of inches in height to her former roommate. All the while she kept her steely blue eyes focused on Elphaba.

"Glinda..." was all the green woman could manage, in a breathy sigh.

Glinda ran her hand up one black clad arm and cupped the back of her head, burying her fingers in her dark lush hair.

It all still seemed so unreal. It had taken so much work and sacrifice but now here they were, the two most powerful people in Oz and finally together. It seemed like every time they touched each other something was going to be torn asunder. Right now it was almost going to be Glinda's dress until Elphaba turned her around and took on the buttons one at a time.

"This is just...impossible Glinda. How do you stand it?"

"Glamor has its price." The dress finally released its hold on her and pooled around her feet. She stepped out if it daintily. She was back in Elphaba's arms immediately, breathing her air as they kissed, feeling her skin tingle as the other woman ran her hands down her bare back.

Elphaba's dress was far less complicated and easier to divest herself of. She embraced Glinda from behind and the blonde took her hand and guided it under the waistband of her silk panties. She could just take them off but she liked the illicitness of it. She felt Elphaba's fingers dip into her wetness and draw a slow pattern back and forth that made her moan out loud. It was relaxing and exciting at the same time. She arched backwards and reached behind her to run her hand up Elphaba's thigh.

The panties finally found their way to the floor and they found themselves on the bed. When it was over, Glinda's hair was adequately mussed.

"Oh...my...Glinda; did you use some magic or something?" Elphaba panted, running her hands up Glinda's flushed skin.

She smirked, her eyes sparkling. "They didn't teach us sex magic in Shiz, that was all me, baby." Elphaba let loose a sharp laugh and Glinda smiled. She moved to the side, even though she was loathe to remove Elphaba's legs from around her waist (which turned her on far more than she would ever care to admit) and snuggled against her side, tangling their legs together. Their racing heartbeats eventually slowed and they relaxed into a warm, quiet moment.

"Do you...do you think we got it right? I mean, have we done good?"

"I think we just did very good."

"You know what I mean. We haven't talked about it in a while but it's guided us ever since that day." She waited for a response but there was none. "The Time Dragon Clock. That future terrified both of us. You...dying so young, and me, living some hollow life. I dreamed so much after that. Dream after dream. I saw myself old, full of regrets." She felt Elphaba tighten her embrace around her. "I'm not sure where I wound up in the end. Some small room, like a cell. Waiting for you. We tossed it all away."

"But not this time," Elphaba answered, her voice heavy with emotion. She could see Glinda in her mind, standing in the rain on a muddy road years ago. Elphaba had taken refuge in the carriage depot, wanting nothing more than to get away from tik tok machines and prophecy and finally make her way to the Emerald City. Glinda had called her a coward for running away and she had been right. She had made some lame excuse about the rain and her water allergy, refusing to budge. Glinda had waved it away. Water allergy? Ridiculous. She would fix that. And she had. It was some months later at Shiz but Glinda did it, revealing herself to be the powerful sorceress Elphaba had always secretly suspected she was.

The knowledge of their possible future made them deliberate, careful in their choices, working methodically towards one future, and now it was here. The Wizard deposed; Glinda as Throne Minister of Oz, and she was a Minister and governor of Munchkinland with Nessarose as Eminence in Residence as Elphaba did her part to serve greater Oz. Of course, lately she had been serving greater Oz by servicing Glinda. Not that she minded but she could see now it was because Glinda was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Wishes coming true can be more than one expects.

"We did it right, Glinda. We're not perfect but we've done good, I know we have." She rolled to her side so she could look her in the eyes. She smiled at her reassuringly and tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. "I mean, let's not declare victory just yet but we're doing fine."

"Who would imagine you would turn into the optimist?" She sniffed.

"I know, that's not like me at all. How horrifying." She shivered in disgust. "You have corrupted me thoroughly."

"And I feel pretty good about that."

"I'm sure you do."


	2. You're the Man, Glinda

A/N: I'll be honest; don't look for any heavy plot here. This is all a series of vignettes and smut. Smut will be in the next chapter.

That day back in the quad at Shiz Elephaba had found Glinda gallivanting around in the fountain. It was the beginning of Spring Break and the campus had been mostly deserted so there wasn't anyone around to see Glinda's indiscretion but it still struck her as a bit odd. Glinda wore a short white sundress that was almost completely soaked as she skipped along, kicking up glittering sprays of water in the golden sunshine.

Elphaba instinctively pulled her dark blue blazer tight around her. "Glinda! What are you doing?"

Glinda spun around to look at her, holding her skirt up so her knees were unencumbered. "Spring break Elphie! And I'm feeling particularly good about myself today. Want to know why?"

She rolled her eyes. "OK...why?"

Glinda put her palms together, like she praying and then thrust her palms out towards Elphaba, all while mumbling something under her breath that sounded like 'vanquished storm'. Before she could discern what had just been done Glinda kicked up a peal of water in her direction. It splashed across her face and she waited for the burn that never came. She stood expressionless, and waited some more.

"Elphie? Elphie are you OK? I don't see any burns."

Finally her jaw dropped in shock. "Glinda! That was incredibly dangerous! What did you do?"

"Fixed your allergy silly. Don't pout, say thank you. I've been working on that for months. My brain doesn't like paying attention to anything that long except you, gorgeous." She stepped out of the fountain.

"It's gone?"

"For good." She wrapped her arms around the green girl's neck. She kissed her thoroughly, not caring who saw.

Elphaba was a disciplined sorceress but Glinda could be impulsive, even reckless. That day in the quad had been a prime example. Fantastic magicking but dangerous. That incident was playing on her mind as she sat in the palace library, pouring through what magic tomes she could find. She really needed to be doing this at Shiz, they had a much better reference library. She was becoming more convinced that Glinda had performed some magic inadvertently...in the bedroom, and she needed to know what the impact could be. It frightened her just a bit. Sex magic existed but because of its nature it was not spoken of often or openly. Maybe graduate studies at Shiz?

The double doors to the study opened and she didn't need to look up to know who was intruding on her research.

"Did you tell Crope to keep everyone out of here?" She asked angrily, "Including me?"

"That would be correct," she answered. Glancing up she saw Crope standing at the door, gesturing wildly at Glinda.

"I told her!" he insisted.

"I have no doubt you did. It was a valiant effort I'm sure. I'm trying to focus on something, Glinda. Forget it," she closed the book and stood from her seat, taking her glasses off. "I'm going to Shiz. I need their library."

"Just like that? What do you need? I'll just send for it. The Minister's meeting is tomorrow."

"I'll be back in time."

"Flying are we? I need your help to prepare. Surely, this can wait."

"I won't be able to focus on anything until I sort this out," she folded her glasses up neatly and hooked them on the front of her dark blue frock. "So I'm afraid I won't be much help here anyway."

"What is it then? What's so important?" She wasn't sure now whether to continue being angry or to start getting concerned.

"I don't want to say just yet, I just need to check first."

"That's not...that's not acceptable Elphie! It's just not!"

Elphaba was taken aback, her dark eyes aflame. "Excuse me? I don't answer to you."

Crope, still listening by the door, found himself getting worried for Glinda. She may not have reeled back from the tone in her voice but he did.

"Something's bothering you to the point of preoccupation and now you are leaving on the eve of the most important thing we will probably ever do; the repeal of the Wizard's Animal Laws. I absolutely deserve an answer, so yea...you do answer to me!"

"I won't be told what to do, Glinda," she growled.

"Oh get off it! Don't spout proclamations at me, tell me what the hell is going on."

"Dammit!" Elphaba spun around looking for a quick escape route. There was only the entrance where Crope was trying to appear to be casually leaning against the door frame and gazing at something down the hall. She walked over to him and pushed him over the threshold before closing the doors. She looked back at Glinda who moments ago was the picture of righteous anger now looked fragile and sad. She bit her lip and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Oh stop it Glinda. Please don't turn on the waterworks." She walked over to her and taking her hand led her to the leather sofa that was under the large stained glass window. "It's about sex magic."

"Sex magic? Weren't we talking about that they other day? We should totally do that. Why haven't we done that?" she asked, turning to face her. "We're pretty good in both those fields, imagine what we could do together."

"I can...I can practically hear the gears turning in your head. Listen, I think it already happened...unintentionally. What? Why are you looking away like that?"

"Well," she said, looking up at the stained glass window. "Sometimes my mind does wander and I think about, you know, things."

"You are making no sense. What types of things?"

"Just...stuff."

"Dammit Glinda, give some specifics."

"I mean, well, that night I was thinking about that other life and how I didn't have children and maybe that would be nice, you know, to have some in this life? And other...stuff, this urge to push into you, kinda like a man would. "

Elphaba looked for a moment like she might fall off the couch. She fell back into the couch instead. "Glinda! What is going on in that blonde head of yours?"

"Oh who knows. What? What's the big deal? Do you think I did something?"

Elphaba didn't say anything and let the blonde work at the question for a minute. She watched as her blue eyes opened wide and slid down to a gaze level with her midsection.

"Elphaba," she whispered. "You have to find out."

"I know."

"Like, right now."

"I agree."

"I should go too."

"No, stay here. I'll take care of it. I'll be back in time, trust me. I'm flying." She rose from the couch and threw a cloak on that had been hung over one of the chairs.

"Be careful," Glinda said.

She gave her a toothy grin. "I will your Goodness."

Glinda's ears buzzed, her head was in a fog. She wandered the palace corridors most of the night, unsure of what to do with herself. She wasn't sure of what to make of this at all. Finally, she put on a cloak and had a carriage drive her around the Emerald City. The EC was exciting in her youth but now sometimes it just tired her. She wanted to pray. She wasn't sure to whom, but to someone. She stopped at a cathedral of the Unnamed God and went inside, all fluttering silks and cashmere.

Her prayer was quick. She knelt before the alter. "I am a vain and shallow thing, but I promise to try not to be."

At the Minister's meeting the next day there was more resistance than she expected. People had become used to having Animals under their boot heel and they liked the power. It was going to be harder than she had realized. Elphaba was planning to use her power in Munchkinland to roll back the laws there immediately, with the hope the other provinces would follow suit. It screamed of abuse of power and Glinda didn't like it.

"I thought I was supposed to be the idealist," Elphaba said as Glinda complained to her later in private.

"I don't like it, that's all. It's no different than something the Wizard would have done. What's next? Military force? What if it comes to that?" She was dressed in a low key pink number that day, the curls again flawless.

"Glinda, it won't." She was dressed all in black and stood looking out the enormous floor to ceiling window that over looked the city. They were in the library again It looked like a storm was coming and Elphaba watched it warily. The fear of being trapped in the rain still was in her. "We've done what we can for now."

Glinda had been leaning against a table. She pushed herself up and approached Elphaba. "Are you just trying to kill me with suspense? I understand why you wanted to wait until after the meeting but now you're just playing with me."

A smile teased up the corner of her mouth. "Maybe."

"So?"

"Glinda, you are a powerful..."

"And beautiful," she added helpfully.

"Powerful and beautiful sorceress with a natural talent for magic. And in eight months we will have a little Glinda whom will probably bring whole new realms of trouble with her."

Glinda hopped up and down in excitement and threw her arms around Elphaba. After she settled down she rested her head against her black clad shoulder.

"I promise I will be better. I will be the best mother I can be. I didn't do this on purpose but Elphaba," she pulled back a bit she she could look her in the eye. "Who's the man?"

She grinned. "You're the man, Glinda."

"Damn right."


	3. Pink & Green

A/N: Smut warning!

Glinda resisted the urge to nibble on the end of the fountain pen she was using to sign the new laws into place. it was an old habit that still held sway over her.

She set the pen aside and after blowing on the still fresh ink handed it to her secretary whom would take it to the printers to be duplicated and sent to the governors of the Oz provinces.

Things had settled down after the first Animal law proposal and they had found a position they had all agreed upon. The reality was the loss of the Animal workforce had hurt Oz economically and from that perspective it became a vital issue most people wanted to be on the right side of. It wasn't a moral victory like Elphaba would have liked but it was a victory nonetheless. And speaking of the Sorceress in Residence where was she exactly? Glinda looked up from the dark wood table and saw her lady in waiting standing by the door.

"Mrs. Lora, has her Eminence returned?" She kept her voice even. She wondered sometimes how much the staff knew about their relationship. Someday it could explode into quite a scandal Maybe by then she'll be ready to leave the position anyway. It was not something she envisioned doing for very long.

"Very impressive ma'am, I was here to tell you exactly that and relay this note." The red-haired woman gave a small curtsey and handed her a folded up piece of paper.

"Please don't do that. The sight of people dipping up and down around here gives me vertigo." She took the note and unfolded it.

_I will be happy to give you a briefing on all of the happenings at Colwen Grounds, but if you can stand the suspense I would prefer a proper homecoming first. Please escort your blondness to my living quarters as soon as possible._

Glinda glanced at the clock. She could call it a day. Besides, if anything urgent arose the staff knew where to find her.

"Looks like I require a briefing on her visit with the Governor. Consider me unavailable."

The woman started to dip but stopped herself. "Of course ma'am."

She made her way to Elphaba's room. She had been gone for two weeks and Glinda was a bit anxious to see her. There was a time when they were separated for a long time with only letters for communication. It was not a time Glinda desired to revisit.

She stopped short before the door, something on the floor catching her eye. It was a pink flower. She stooped to pick it up and gave it a quick sniff before opening the door.

Pink petals were strewn across the light tan carpeting, leading to the bed where Elphaba was reclining, naked except for the sparse pink flower petals that covered a few parts of her. Her green skin was damp and the pink flower petals were scattered across her like a field.

A shiver ran through Glinda's small frame and she sat down on the bed next to her. Delicately, she placed the pink flower she was holding behind Elphaba's ear. She then ran her hand down to her pregnant belly and rested it there lightly.

"You're a little bigger than when you left."

"I am?" She leaned up on her elbows and looked down.

"A little." She gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Help me out of this dress will you?"

The pregnancy had put some curves on Elphaba's slender frame, most noticeably in the bosom area, which thrilled Glinda endlessly. She hovered over her like a hummingbird, swooping in to pay attention to whatever caught her fancy. Elphaba was twisting and turning under the attention which seemed to border on teasing. She had found herself becoming more needing of this type of attention in the last few months and she vocalized her need shamelessly.

Hearing Elphaba's moans and sighs set Glinda on fire. She could feel her skin flush and her need to be touched grow, but she held it at bay. She gave one of Elphaba's nipples a playful bite and then trailed downward.

"Glinda, are you..." He breath caught in her throat as she felt a sharp pointed little tongue flick at her clitoris. She couldn't form another word after that. It didn't take long for her to reach orgasm and have a second one as well. She was left spent, gasping for air.

When she finally got a chance to get her hands on her blonde she was primed to explode. She teased her with her fingertips and Glinda writhed beneath her.

"Oh Elphie...seeing you like that. I've never wanted you so much," she panted. Two digits slipped inside and she cried out. "Yes! Just there, unnhh..." Her back arched and she shuddered. When her muscles unclenched and she fell back onto the bed Elphaba thought for a moment she might actually have passed out.

"Glinda? Glinda, are you okay?"

One eye cracked open, followed by the second, then a grin. "I'm more than fine," she purred. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and cozied up close. She buried her nose in Elphaba's rich dark hair for a moment, then pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Welcome home, gorgeous."


End file.
